Good Luck Charm
by solarlunarxiii
Summary: It's the night after the big game, and two boyfriends have big plans. Both have decided to share their most intimate experience with each other, and above all else, they just want each other to be happy. (Explicit Sex-Fic) (Cover art by: blackpaopu)


"You were amazing out there!"

"Hehe…oh come on, it's a _team _effort. I wasn't _that _great—"

"—No you WERE! When you did that…that _thing _and everybody started cheering! And then you were running a lot…and I think you scored a touchdown or something right? Well who cares, nobody else in that stadium could say their boyfriend was captain of the football team. Nuh-uh, not a single one."

Terra smiled at his enthusiastic boyfriend. It didn't matter to him that Ven didn't know anything about football—he showed up to every single game, and even watched all of their team practices. The coach even started referring to him as their good luck charm. Tonight's win secured their place in the playoffs. Terra knew he might have to start traveling, which would leave Ven alone for who knows how long, so that made their excitement to celebrate even stronger. They'd been together now for over 6 months, they'd talked about it, and Ven finally gave Terra the OK that he was ready.

This was going to be it—this was the night they finally engaged together. Terra thought about the other day when they were secretly making out behind the gymnasium, Ven told Terra, 'I know we've been talking about it, and I've been thinking about it some more, and I think I'm ready to…_you know_." Terra was so happy Ven trusted him enough to do something like that with him. And now that they both wanted to do it, Terra knew it was going to be that much better.

On the ride home from the game, Terra blasted Lady Gaga, Ven's favorite, and rolled the windows down so he could see Ven's gleeful face leaning out the passenger side like a puppy coming home from the pound. He was singing along and dancing like it his first time ever hearing the song, even though Ven had the song on repeat last time Terra was over at his house. They were almost home—it wouldn't be long now. Terra was undoubtedly excited, but he didn't want to rush anything. Everything had to go perfectly.

They pulled up at the empty driveway at Terra's place and Terra smiled at the other boy in the car. "Looks like we're home."

Ven sat cutely in his seat and smiled back, "Looks like it."

Terra took the initiative and hopped out of the car, running around to the other side to open the door for Ven so he wouldn't even have to move. In fact, Terra didn't want him to have to do anything. He would be using up his strength soon enough. So like a knight in shining armor, Terra scooped Ven up in his arms and gave him a tenderly kiss on the lips.

"Whoa!" Ven gasped as he Terra took him into his arms, "I didn't know you were that strong."

The look of surprise and joy Ven got when Terra picked him up was priceless. It was like the thrill he saw when he took Ven to Disneyland over spring break and they went on the large rollercoaster. But this face was better—because now the focus was all on Terra.

"I'm full of surprises." Terra joked. Without wasting any more time, he locked the car door and took Ven into the house so they could go upstairs.

He took his boyfriend in his arms and carried him into the house, locking the doors and placing him back on the ground. He turned on the lights and threw his sports back by the door, "Are you hungry, baby?" Terra asked.

"I sure am, but not for food." Ven responded with a wink.

"Oh, you know just what to say, don't you?"

Once in Terra's room, he placed his lover softly on the bed. The look of innocence in Ven's eyes were like glittering jewels in a dark cave—gorgeous to the eye, but when you delve inside, you could find all sorts of secrets.

Terra had stayed up late the previous night making sure his room was spotless. Ven had been over countless times before, but this was going to be special. He wanted this to be something to remember. Terra took Ven's hand and they both sat on his bed. Ven smiled and put his arms protectively around Ven's shoulders.

"So this is it." Ven said nervously. "Are you ready?"

Terra nodded and smiled. "How about you?"

Ven leaned his head to rest on Terra's chest. This was his favorite spot. "I've been ready for it all day. I'm just worried it's going to hurt."

Terra but his head on Ven's chin and gazed into his bright oceanic blue eyes, "Don't worry. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Ven jumped forward and kissed Terra, wrapping his arms around Terra's neck for safety and whispered in his ear, "…I want you."

Terra's boner shot up like a rocket missile. The sound of desperation Ven made Terra's lower body quiver with anticipation and horniness. He wanted to fuck him right then and now—but he would wait. As a good boyfriend, Terra wanted to deliver the pleasure first. It was only polite, and Terra wanted this night to be something he treasured and had no worries over.

Terra grazed his hand over Ven's cheek and turned to look into his soft blue eyes. "I want you too. I want to make you happy. Tonight, during the game, even though the whole place was cheering, your voice was the only one I could hear— the only one that mattered."

It seemed as though Ven was about to shed a tear, but Terra didn't let him have the opportunity, and quickly arched his head to their lips could meet and Terra could bury his hands in Ven's soft strawberry blonde hair.

"You make sure to let me know if you don't like something, okay? Your comfort means everything to me. I love you."

Ven smiled with such sweetness that Terra could feel his heart melting with love. "I love you too, Terra…"

Terra pressed deeper into their kiss. He took full control of his hands and softly massaged Ven's body, loosening his muscles and experiencing the silhouette to his lover's beautiful frame. As Ven was locked deep in this hold, Terra continued his tender kisses by moving his way slowly down the arch of his neck.

"T-Terra…" Ven gasped. His boyfriend's soft moans made Terra concentrate more on delivering the ultimate pleasure.

Ven's boner began to poke out of his shorts. Terra, in the safest of caution, took it upon himself to reach down and remove them from Ven's legs, leaving him with only his drawers. The closer Terra came to Ven's chest, he more he began to slip Ven's shirt over his shoulders as well. The thought of getting him down to nothing was making Terra wild.

Ven's breath began to increase the closer Terra got to his lower body. The taste of Ven's skin was salty and sweet from the sweat dripping out of his pores. Terra licked him up and down, kissing his skin and massaging his nipples. He used every part of him he could—his hands, his teeth, his tongue, and his lips. Ven was on cloud nine, moaning and gasping sensually.

Terra could sense Ven's boner aching for relief. When he reached Ven's bellybutton, he moved his hands away from Ven's nipples and slowly began to stroke the outside of his drawers, grasping his throbbing bulge and claiming it in his fist.

This made Ven go wild, "Uuggh! Terra…T-Terra…"

"Does that feel good?" Terra whispered seductively. Ven's cock fit perfectly in his hand, and he hadn't even made contact with it yet.

"Uun…Uuunngg…" Ven moaned. Terra felt satisfied he couldn't even make a single word. He wanted Ven to feel more—so he reached inside Ven's underwear.

Terra first contact with his boyfriend's cock felt surreal. He was the first one to give Ventus this precious gift, and he wasn't going to waste it. Everything had to go perfect. Gently, Terra slid Ven's hard on out of his boxers and let it free to breathe. With his caution, Terra carefully wrapped all of his fingers around it—and it was perfect. His hand and Ven's cock were made for each other. He took a pause to let Ven experience the thrill, and then proceeded to move his hand up.

Ven's eyes opened wide from the feeling of Terra's muscular palm around his cock. Terra could see the look of pleasure spilling over his face like a flash flood of pleasure. Terra began to smile, slowly stroking his boyfriend's pulsing dick.

Terra could tell Ven was going to let it lose soon—by the momentum of his breath and the clear fluid slowly beginning to secrete on Terra's fist. He knew first times were going to be fast, which didn't trouble him at all, but he wasn't going to let any of it go to waste.

"Baby?" Terra whispered his Ventus's ear, his hand paused comfortably around his cock.

Ven turned to Terra with his innocent eyes, "Yes?"

Terra gave his lover a kiss and then motioned away slightly, keeping his grip on Ven's cock firm and continuing his hand movements while placing one leg off the bed, "May I?"

Ven gave a quick and grinned nod, and Terra smiled back.

Terra slid to the edge of the bed and looked fondly boyfriend's cock. Moving his fingers to the base, Terra opened his mouth and began to pleasure the head with his tongue.

Ven out a soft, yet strong moan and Terra slowly deep throated the entire thing. Breathing through his nose, Terra kept Ven's deep inside him and slithered his tongue around the shaft, pulsing his head forward and back to create a pleasurable pace.

Ven's legs were shaking uncontrollably, twisting around the bed and around Terra's neck to behind his shoulder. Terra was very pleased by Ven's flexibility—it made the anticipation for phase two that much stronger.

The taste of his boyfriend's dick was phenomenal. He was like sucking a bar of sea salt ice cream, but with ten times the reward. Even while immersing the whole thing in his mouth, Terra made use of his hands and massaged Ven's ball sack and tickled the outside of his hole with one hand. With the other hand, Terra rubbed Ven's legs to make him relaxed and comfortable. The only thing he wanted on Ven's mind was ecstatic pleasure.

Soon, Ven made it clear he wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. In-between the moans and heavy breaths, he began to whisper, "T-Terra…I'm…going to—"

Terra went faster, moving half of Ven's dick out of his mouth to prepare for his load. He didn't stop his movements for a second, and only continued to tongue the tip even harder to make the cum drip out faster.

Ven let out a soft scream and started to lean up from the bed, "I-I'm—Aah! I'm cu—"

A firework went off inside Terra's mouth. Ven exploded his juice and roared like a small lion cub. Terra didn't miss a single drip. The taste was phenomenal—much tastier than any ice cream bar Terra had ever wrapped his tongue around. Ven's tasty treat spat out of his cock like icing on a cake, and every shot went straight down Terra's throat.

Terra felt the tension release from Ven's lower body. He heard him breathe pleasurably and Terra felt more satisfied than ever. He finally spat Ven's cock out of his mouth and continued to lick it up and down until all the juice was out, looking Ven straight in the eyes the whole time.

"Aahh…Oh, Terra…that was fantastic…" Ven sighed adorably, stretching his arms over his head.

"You taste amazing." Terra complimented, slapping Ven's cock against his cheek. "But I'm not through with you, you know."

Ven's cheeks blushed rosy red and he smiled back at Terra with the same dirty look, "What's your plan, mister football captain?"

Terra continued to lick the remnants of his lover's cock—his tongue wasn't done just yet. "How about I lead and you follow?"

With a nod from Ven, Terra moved his tongue away from Ven's penis and used his hands to spread his legs apart in front of him. Still sitting on both knees, Terra held Ven's thighs firm and started to click the outside of Ven's hole.

He looked up to see his lover's reaction, and Ven had already leaned his head back and back onto the ground. To make room, Ven moved his knees apart and hovered his ass for a moment so Terra could grab it firmly in his hands. With this cue, Terra began to eat him out.

Ven's heavy breathing continued, and Terra sucked and pulled at the small hairs poking out of Ven's hole, getting it nice and relaxed for what Terra was planning to do.

Terra took a pause and ripped his shirt off, revealing his abs and the muscular curve to his arms. With one of his hands, he slipped his pants down and started to jack off his own hard on while sticking his face into Ven's ass.

Ven leaned his head up and whispered, "Terra…do it. I want to feel you in me."

Terra took the queue and proceeded to do exactly what his lover asked.

Terra used his fingers in one hand to continue stimulating Ven's ass in preparation for shoving his own cock inside. Like an animal hungry for flesh, Terra wasted no time and grabbed his boyfriend's legs to pull him closer.

Terra moved his cock around the entrance and put it in position for fucking. He leaned in closer to Ven and gave him a meaningful kiss. "Are you ready?"

Ven nodded and stroked Terra's face, "I'm ready for you."

Terra grasped Ven's shoulder and began to push himself inside. Ven's face lit up with pleasure the more Terra slid himself inside, and Terra gasped for air the second his dick and Ven's hole made direct contact. He started slowly, but it soon became difficult to restrain from fucking hard and fast.

The moment became blurred. The inside of Ven felt so warm and moist; the heat of pleasure burning inside Terra's cock blinded his vision and all he could do was feel. He heard the loud moans coming from his boyfriend, who was shaking back and forth be fucked by Terra. The feeling was intense, and Terra felt incredible all over his body.

With every pump Terra couldn't help from letting out his own moans, panting at the pace of his thrusts. "Ven…your ass feels so good…"

Ven replied sensually, "Terra—keep fucking me. Don't stop. Don't stop!"

Both of the boys were now yelling and moaning from the intensity of the fuck. The feeling of finally fucking the love of his life was almost out of body, so out of body that he couldn't think of anything else. The sensation filled Terra's spirit and sent him into an animalistic state where all he wanted was to fuck Ven's ass, _hard_.

He looked down at the boy taking his dick, and it only made him want to fuck harder. Ven's back was arching like a cackling demon, and Terra could see the trickles of sweat sparkling off of his face. He felt so good to fuck—all he wanted to do was fuck him. This moment could never end.

"Uuggh!" Ven screamed, "FUCK ME!"

"Holy shit…" Terra moaned, "Your ass is so good—I don't know if I can…"

Terra started to feel the urge to unleash his load inside of his boyfriend. The feel came from his prostate and swam through his balls, into his rock hard dick. He could feel the cum banging on the door like an angry police raid. It wanted out _now_.

"Cum in me! I want to feel what it's like!" Ven begged his lover.

"FUCK! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!"

With a loud piercing moan, Terra pushed deep into his lover and let out his load. It all happened at once, in an instant all the pleasure of the moment manifested together and sprayed out of Terra's dick like a firing torpedo. It was fast, it was intense, and it felt heavenly.

The humping started to get slower and the last drips of cum leaked into Ven's hole. When he Terra finally removed himself, he collapsed on top of Ven and the two of them kissed.

Terra was speechless, it was Ven who made the first gesture, rubbing Terra's back and leaning back in relief, "That was incredible. You were on fire."

Terra chuckled, "Yeah, it sure felt like it too."

The boyfriends both laughed and kissed together, laying on top of each other on the bed sweaty and exhausted from an intense fuck. Terra ruffled Ven's hair and continued to lay constant kisses on the boy's lips, marveling in how lucky he was to have such a wonderful person in his life.

Terra jumped into the bed and held Ven tight in his arms. They were both naked, enjoying each other's company and reveling in the glow their love brought. Terra smiled, "I can't think of anybody else I would have rather done that with. You're the most perfect boy in the world."

Ven gave Terra a kiss and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I love you so much. For a first time, it felt so right. I could lay like this forever…"

The two lovebirds both took turns putting their PJ's on each other. Terra was shirtless with some baggy sweatpants, and Ven had his boxers on with a T-Shirt. Terra asked, "How about I go downstairs, grab the carton of ice cream and then turn the PS3 on to play some games?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ven said energetically. "But _I'm _going to get the ice cream, if I don't get a few bites in the kitchen then you'll eat the whole thing!"

"Oh yeah?! I'll race you there!" Terra growled, sprinting forward and running at this athletic pace.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ven called out. Terra could hear him trailing behind him and starting to giggle happily. This was what love was made of.

Terra smirked and quickly took a 180 spin once he was downstairs. He could see Ven coming downstairs, and Terra playfully ran towards him and grasped him in his arms, taking them both down the ground. Both of them started to laugh and tussle around the floor, which eventually ended in another make out session that lasted a few minutes.

"Oh, by the way," Terra with Ven tight in his arms, "I talked to coach after the game about the playoff tour schedule."

Ven frowned, "Oh…that means you're gonna be going away every couple weekends, isn't?"

Terra returned Ven's frown with a excited grin and rustled his boyfriend's fluffy hair, "_Actually_, he told me to tell _you_, that our team couldn't possibly go anywhere with our good luck charm, and that you always have a spot on our bus"

Ven jumped off the ground and a smile so large it looked like it was going to spill off of his face. "Are you serious?!"

"You better believe it." Terra chuckled. Ven was the cutest when he was excited.

Ven couldn't contain his enthusiasm, "This is so great—I'm going to every single one!"

Terra smiled, "And I can't to see you in the bleachers, with that perfect smile of yours."

Terra was so happy, because Ven was happy. Everything about tonight had gone just as he wanted—every moment spent with him was a moment he treasured. Terra knew there were many more to come, but tonight was definitely going to be one of the best.


End file.
